What Lasts Is Love
by Potterette
Summary: Rachel and Draco are back together thanks to Helena. Dating the past few months has been great, but, with their luck, can the happiness last? Set a few months after "Another Weasley Wedding".
1. Chapter 1

*AUTHORS NOTE: This takes place after my other story (Another Weasley Wedding). It has been a few months, and Rachel and Draco have started dating again. Their relationship is about 4 months old now. They used to date in sixth year, but things got messy when he left with Snape and the Death Eaters. I'll soon have OC bios on my profile. Questions, comments, or concerns? Comment/send me a private message.*

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

Rachel rolled over onto Draco who was still asleep.

"Draco," she sang softly. He did not move. Rachel brushed his hair back and kissed his cheek. It had been a few months since they had gotten together again, and each had expressed how they couldn't live without the other. Rachel called him again, but a bit louder this time. Draco groaned and attempted to roll over, but found he was stuck. He opened his eyes sleepily and found her on top of him.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Well, you and I both have things to do today, and I have to leave in a few hours. I thought I'd wake you up too."

"Hmmm," Draco said, closing his eyes again. "I think we should just cancel our plans and spend the day here."

Rachel smiled. As much as she would have liked to, she had been planning this visit for a few weeks. The Greengrass' had been a family acquaintance since Rachel could remember. Recently, Astoria had asked if they could have lunch together- to catch up. "we can't. You have to see your parents and I have a lunch to get to." She kissed him lightly and crawled out of bed.

Draco sat up, looking a bit put off. He was worried about seeing his parents. He couldn't believe that a month was left. Draco had yet to tell Rachel, or refuse his parents for that matter. He would have to decide soon though. At least Rachel wasn't going with him to see his parents.

Rachel had gotten dressed by the time he finally got out of their bed. She wore jeans with a black button down shirt and sandals. She grabbed her bag and jacket off a chair in the room and went to kiss him. He returned her affection half-heartedly, making her pause.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing, Rachel. Go have fun with your friend."

Rachel put her bag down. She knew the look he wore now. It was the same he had worn when he told her not to worry about him in sixth year. Right before he left. Before Dumbledore had died.

"no way, you are not getting away with this. What's bothering you? Do you want me to go with you today?"

"No." Draco replied, a little to quickly.

Rachel was clearly worried. Wanting to put her at ease, he kissed her forehead. "go have fun Rachel. I'll be fine."

"promise you'll get me if you need me," Rachel told him as she wrote down the restaurant she would be eating at.

Taking the paper, he caught her lips with his. She kissed him back with enough force to let him know she meant it. She didn't want him to think that this lunch was too important for him to find her if she was needed.

Draco pulled back and smiled at Rachel. She returned the smile and, grabbing her bag, disapparated.

*A.N.: comment/rate please!*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

Rachel sat in a posh cafe with a beautiful view of the surrounding village. Sipping her water, she checked her watch. Twelve-thirty. Astoria had told her twelve-fifteen, but she hadn't arrived yet. Rachel stood to go looking for her friend when she heard her name.

Turning, Rachel saw Astoria, but she looked different. Different from the little girl she had played with as a child, and different from the shy witch she had been at Hogwarts.

Astoria's chocolate brown hair framed her elegant face. Her hazel eyes had been accentuated by the deep blue eye shadow she wore. Her lips were a light pink that looked great with her light skin. The sundress she had on was a simple garment in a royal blue. Her heels were small and black, making Astoria look stunning.

She had grown up very well, Rachel admitted.

"hello Astoria," she replied smiling. "how is it we spent hundreds of summers together as children, but I haven't seen you in years, and only because you're getting married?"

"we've been busy. And by 'we' I mean you, mostly. After saving the world, I can imagine you had things to do," Astoria replied with a sheepish grin.

"the saving the world thing was Harry. I was just there to help. And we were all busy after the war. As I recall, you had one year at Hogwarts left, then became a reporter right out of school. You can't say that you were lounging around for months after."

"well I guess," she said with a blush.

"so what did you want to talk about? You sounded worried in your owl."

"oh, about that... Um are you okay with this? I mean you two..."

"what? Of course I'm happy for you! I mean it was probably arranged because of your families, but what luck! You are perfect for each other."

"really?"

"definitely, you and Theo are perfect."

"what?"

A waiter walked over to their table and handed them menus, collected their drink orders, and left them to consider food.

Rachel thought about Astoria's question of whether she approved of her marriage.

Why did she value her opinion so much? They hadn't spoken in years, as Rachel had pointed out earlier. She knew that Astoria had fancied Theodore Nott while they were at school, so why had she sounded so upset about getting married to him?

what had Rachel meant by she and Theo were perfect for each other? She would have preferred that to her current situation. Her parents had decided that Astoria would marry Draco Malfoy last year without telling her. A few months ago, they had gotten 'engaged', but it seemed that he was had been forced into it. She wouldn't have been surprised, honestly. Although old fashion, pure-blood families tended to arrange marriages for their children. Astoria suspected that he loved someone else, but if Rachel was okay with this, it shouldn't be a problem. Astoria knew for a fact that if either had loved anyone, Rachel and Draco loved each other. But still... Did he tell her? Did she not care? Astoria didn't understand, but for now, she would accept what was happening- even if she did love Theodore Nott.

The two girls ate and caught up with each other before returning to Astoria's flat. Rachel was surprised by the lack of furniture. A sofa sat in the main room behind a coffee table, just a few feet away from what looked to be a dining area. The kitchen was off to the left of the door. It was big enough for one or two people to stand in at once. Rachel assumed that the bedroom and bathroom would be through the hall to her right, but she didn't ask.

"feel free to sit. I know it's a bit empty, but I'm usually out. I don't really need much."

Rachel smiled and looked out the ceiling-to-floor window. Astoria had a beautiful view of the fields outside. A crystal-clear river flowed in the distance and trees speckled the grassy field. It was truly gorgeous.

"I'm going to shower, if you don't mind. I've been running around for work all night," Astoria said shyly.

"go ahead. Mind I make some coffee?"

"not at all. Everything is in the kitchen."

Rachel sauntered into the kitchen. A beige color, the kitchen was decent for a person living alone. She grabbed all the things necessary for coffee and set it to brew. Sitting on the couch again, Rachel heard the door of the bathroom open- Astoria had finished her shower.

coincidently, the front door was being fiddled with. Rachel glanced at the hall, from where Astoria would emerge, and stood. She hadn't seen Theodore in years, so she wanted to make a good impression as Astoria's friend.

When the door opened, a man walked inside, but it was not Theodore. It was Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 3

The two looked at each other. Draco had gone pale when he saw Rachel standing in his fiancés flat. Even if he didn't love Astoria. Rachel stared at him, her face filling with a look her knew all to well: she was disappointed and heartbroken.

Astoria walked in as the silence continued. She wasn't surprised. She knew they loved each other.

So he hadn't said anything, Astoria thought sadly.

Rachel muttered a goodbye to Astoria and shoved past a stunned Draco, half running out of the flat.

Draco glared at Astoria and ran after Rachel.

Astoria didn't blame Draco. She wasn't in love with him either, but she had told Theodore about her engagement. She wished she could break this off, but her parents would hate her forever. Astoria was stuck unless Draco was ready to disappoint his parents. She closed the door of the flat and poured herself coffee. Sitting on the couch, Astoria waited.

Draco stalked down the street after Rachel. She wasn't far ahead, but was moving fast enough for it to be necessary to run to her so as not to lose her from his sight. "Rachel," Draco panted as he caught her arm.

She spun around, her face void of all emotions. Rachel wished she could cry; it would make her feel better. But her sadness, frustration, and feelings of betrayal surpassed tears.

Draco looked into her eyes and felt a pang of guilt. He had messed up. Again. She wore the look she had now for the second time in her life. And it was all his fault. It was always his fault.

"what Draco? What do you want me to say," she croaked.

Draco remained silent.

"what exactly were you planning to do, huh? Where you going to keep up the lies until one day you just disappeared? Do you know what that would do to Teddy?"

Again, Draco remained silent.

Rachel turned to leave, but Draco kept hold of her.

"Rachel, I love you. So much. You know that I do. I was going to tell you, but- my parents idea- I don't want this," he concluded. He looked at her, the way a kicked puppy would.

"Draco... I love you. And I know you love me, but you love your parents, too. You don't want to disappoint them. I understand that. But are you willing to marry someone you don't love to keep them happy?"

He looked away. Though nothing was said, Rachel had an answer.

"that said it all. Draco, I know you love me, but obviously not enough to disappoint you parents. Good-bye Draco," Rachel choked.

She turned away again, but this time, Draco let her go.

Draco arrived at Astoria's apartment a few minutes later. She looked up from her magazine when he came in, but said nothing. They looked at one another for a brief moment before Draco turned down the hallway towards the room he used when he had to stay here.

Although it was a few steps down the hall from the main rooms, Draco's mind raced, making the trip seem longer.

Rachel's words echoed in his head. 'obviously not enough', 'I love you', and the ones that hurt the most, 'good-bye, Draco'. He couldn't help thinking she was right. He tried to ease these thoughts, but to no avail.

Why couldn't she have cried and yelled and tried to hex him, he thought desperately. He could have handled that. Tears could be wiped away, leave a faint trail, but not a scar on the soul the way the silence and depression would. The look in Rachel's eyes when she said these things was so... hurt. Though her face lacked emotion, he knew that she felt betrayed.

He hadn't meant for this to happen.

When Rachel said good-bye, it felt as if she meant it. As if his only chance at happiness was being barred off, right before his eyes.

And no matter how hard he tried, he could not reach her.

When Draco opened the door to his room, he shut it softly.

Maybe I'm just an unfeeling ass. Maybe I'm afraid of disappointing my parents... My mum. Maybe Rachel was right.

And the thought that she was right hit him harder and faster than a speeding bludger.

Astoria was passing the spare room to enter hers when she heard him.

Draco roared and Astoria jumped. If she hadn't known it was Draco on the other side of the door, she'd have thought it came from an animal.

Astoria heard tables being thrown and glass objects being dropped to the floor. But after the raucous, she heard the thing that shocked her more than the rest. She heard the soft sniffling of quiet sadness.

Feeling worse than she had when Rachel stormed out, Astoria noiselessly entered her room and attempted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 4

"Thanks for letting me leave Teddy here for the past few days."

Rachel picked up the blue haired boy and kissed his cheek.

"Ew! Don't embarrass me like that when Harry's here," Teddy squealed. Laughing, Rachel kissed his cheek again.

"It was no problem. Ginny and I had fun with Teddy. Any time you need a babysitter let us know," Harry smiled. "how's the boyfriend? I thought he'd come with you to pick Teddy up."

Rachel's face remained happy, but Harry saw her eyes flood with a dark sadness. "He went to his parents house. I thought I'd grab Teddy and we'd get dinner before heading home." seeing the skeptical and concerned look on Harry's face, Rachel added, "He said he'd be a while."

"Yay! Can we get pizza for dinner," Teddy asked eagerly.

"Teddy! You've had pizza almost every night for the past four days," Harry cried exasperatedly.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, did Harry just say what I think he said? You had pizza for dinner FOUR NIGHTS IN A ROW? And you Mr. Potter, how could you let him eat like that?" Both boys looked at their feet. They knew they should have eaten better, but Harry never got to eat things like pizza when he was younger. He couldn't help but spoil his god child.

Teddy looked up at Rachel with huge, puppy like eyes and pouted. Rachel looked at him, one eyebrow raised. He looked back at his feet.

Harry looked up next, and upon looking at Rachel's face, he knew she wasn't angry about the food. There was something wrong. She wore a look she hadn't had in years.

And suddenly he knew what it was.

"why don't you two stay for dinner? Ginny is making lasagna. Mrs. Weasley's recipe."

Rachel looked from Harry to Teddy and nodded slowly.

Teddy ran to the room Harry had set up with toys for the six year old. His laughter carried throughout the house as he engaged in a game of his own creation.

Harry took Rachel by the shoulders and sat her on one of the couches, sitting down next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment when, out of no where, Rachel leaned into Harry and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and held his friend.

It wasn't loud, gross sobbing. It was a rather quiet cry, more to rid herself of the built up anger and sadness than to give in to the sudden urge to cry.

After a minute or so, Rachel pulled away and wiped the tear streaks from her face. Harry looked at her sadly. She was one of the strongest people he knew. Only a few people surpassed her in this, all of whom were older or deceased, with the exception of Luna Lovegood, who he felt Rachel tied with.

Rachel looked at Harry with appreciation and love. If there was one person, besides Helena, who understood her, it was Harry. Although they grew up differently, Harry and Rachel had a sort of bond between them that exceeded cognitive limits. "Thanks..."

"No problem... Just... What happened between you two? You seemed great when you dropped Teddy off. And it must be recent considering I haven't heard anything from Helena, George, Hermione, or anyone else for that matter."

"Yeah, it is pretty recent..."

"...how recent," Harry asked cautiously.

"um... It started about thirty minutes ago... And then I came here..." Rachel said quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

Harry looked astonished. She had composed herself in the few moments it took her to apparate to his home? It was a new record, he was sure of it.

"What exactly happened?"

And so Rachel told him, starting with her concern for Draco that morning and ending with Harry opening the door to his house.

"wow... He's an arse, Rachel. I know he may seem alright, but if he keeps doing this, you're the only one getting hurt. Just forget abou-"

And that's when Harry knew he had messed up.

Rachel's eyes narrowed and she looked at Harry with a distaste he had only seen her use on other people.

"Are you going to tell me to forget about him? To just ignore the pain and move on? I'm too good for him? He deserves nothing? Maybe you're right, but Harry, you of all people should know that love hurts. Even though you told yourself to forget about Ginny and ignore your feelings, did you?"

When Harry didn't answer, she continued.

"Harry, I know that I love him. I don't know why, and I wish I didn't... I can't tell you how much I wish I could forget him and everything that has happened between us... But I can't. And you know that it sucks. I just... I don't know..."

Harry looked at his friend and knew what she said was true. The time he had spent knowing that Ginny was at Hogwarts but couldn't be with her was one of the most agonizing times of his life. At least he'd had the horcruxes to distract him from his pain. "Sorry... It was stupid to say that... I know. I just didn't know what else to say." "I know." Rachel sighed. "it's okay Harry. You didn't mean it like that... Sorry for snapping at you."

They smiled at each other for a moment that was broken by an unworldly gurgling sound.

The two of them burst out laughing as Ginny shouted for dinner.

"Your stomach can sense when food is done, I just know it," Harry laughed.

"I just think I'm hungry."

"Sure."

They called Teddy down stairs and the three of then joined Ginny at the table to eat.

Everything was fine for Teddy and Rachel the next day. He spent the day with Molly and Arthur Weasley while Rachel went off to the Ministry to work a double shift as an auror.

Before leaving for the night, Rachel hinted that she wasn't feeling well and would most likely stay home if she wasn't needed the next day.

After collecting Teddy and politely declining a meal at the Burrow, Rachel apparated home and put Teddy to bed.

Rachel couldn't sleep that night. She was plagued by a string of nightmares all similar in one way: Rachel lost something in each one.

In the first, she relived sixth year and the last time she saw Draco. In the next, all her friends left. In the next, the Ministry removed her from her home and left her on the streets. And in the last and worst one of the night, Teddy abandoned her. He yelled at her for being a bad parent and told her he hated her. And above everything his dream form said, what stung the most was that he would have rather his parents be alive to care for him, instead of her. It stung because she wished the same. She'd rather Remus and Tonks be around for their son, even if it meant her loneliness.

But the dream didn't end there. It would only end when she was broken, and despite everything she faced in her nightmares, she wasn't quite broken.

It was when Teddy left her alone in the dark, running off with Draco and the others, she shattered.

*A.N: I would hate to be one of my characters. I put them through a lot of shit... but it makes a good story, so I guess it's not ALL bad. Hope you are enjoying the story! z8D Comment and/or rate.*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 5

Rachel woke with a start. She got up and splashed her face with water. It was ten o'clock.

Descending the staircase, Rachel considered making pancakes and bacon for Teddy for breakfast. She was so absorbed with her thoughts about breakfast, she almost missed the small lump of child that sat by the front door.

"Teddy?"

"hi Rachel. You're up late. Are you okay?"

For a six year old, Teddy was extremely observant.

"I've been better. I'm thinking about making pancakes. How does that sound," Rachel asked.

"Sounds good. I'll have to eat fast though," Teddy replied casually.

Confused, Rachel leaned against the wall. "what do you mean sweetie?"

"Draco promised to take me to the park today. He said he would be here a while ago, but he must be running late I guess."

"Oh... Um Teddy, I need to tell you something," Rachel said as she sat down next to Teddy.

The little monster had dressed himself in jeans and a red t-shirt. His hair was it's usual blue and he wore a black jacket over his clothes. His sneakers were untied, but he didn't do a shabby job at picking his clothes.

"What's wrong? Do you have a tummy ache?"

"Kinda," Rachel said slowly. "Well... You see Teddy, Draco um...he isn't.. Coming."

"What," Teddy asked, clearly upset by the news. "Did I do something to make him mad?"

Hearing Teddy blame himself for this broke Rachel's heart.

"No, no it's not your fault Teddy. He and I got into a fight. He... Can't spend time with us anymore. I'm sorry Teddy..."

For a moment Teddy looked ready to cry. Then he jumped up and pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Why? Why isn't he taking me to the park? He promised!"

"Teddy, I'm sorry."

"I hate you!"

Those words hit her like a train.

Teddy's eyes began to tear and he ran upstairs. Rachel stood, originally to follow him, but turned to the living room instead. Grimmauld Place hadn't seemed this gloomy since she had opened it's doors when she moved in after the war.

Rachel sent a floo message to Harry asking if he would collect Teddy as soon as possible.

When Harry left with their god child, he was to only one who said goodbye.

*A.N.: Poor Teddy! Poor Rachel! I bet they would beat me up if they met me... But hopefully it will get better :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 6

Rachel went to work, slept, and little else for the next week. Helena had passed by frequently, attempting to get Rachel out of her depression and leave Grimmauld Place. Rachel resisted and soon, Helena began to lose hope.

It was about five o'clock when Rachel heard a knock on the door.

"Helena, I'm tired. I just want to-"

But it wasn't Helena. It was, in fact, Theodore Nott.

"Um... Hello. Is this a bad time?"

"Now is as good a time as ever I guess," Rachel sighed. She stepped aside and showed him into the living room.

They sat in chairs and waited for the other to speak. After a moment of awkward silence, Rachel asked the question that she had wanted to ask since she opened the door. "If I may be so bold as to ask, why are you here? We aren't exactly friends if you hadn't noticed."

Theodore rubbed his face, his hand covering his mouth as if he were looking for words.

"I have no idea, really," he said finally. "Astoria asked me to see if you were alright. Well, she wrote me in any case. I take it you found out harshly."

"That would be putting it lightly," Rachel muttered.

Theodore smirked. He was truly a different person from the scrawny, stringy boy he had been at school.

Theodore's light brown hair had thickened a bit, making it look less like straw, and his skin had color, very different from the mute whiteness of his previous complexion. He had gained a bit of muscle which did wonders for him. While Rachel wouldn't call him attractive, she could appreciate the care he took in looking presentable.

Theodore wore black pants and a button down shirt, presumably because he had just been at work. His shoes were black as well, too fancy for everyday wear, yet too casual to wear at an event.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. I don't even know why she wanted me to come by... I don't know why I listened to her... Well it was nice seeing you I guess," Theodore muttered as he got up.

Rachel followed and put a hand on his shoulder as he was grabbing his coat.

"I think... She wanted us to talk... I mean, we are the only people who know what the other is going through. Maybe she thought it would help... Maybe it will," Rachel said gently.

Theodore nodded and the two of them went to the kitchen rather than returning to the living room.

Rachel set water to boil for tea and asked what Theodore thought of it all.

"I just don't understand why Astoria is doing this. I love her, and I'm a pure blood, and our parents are friends! I mean would it be so bad to ask for me as a husband instead?"

Theodore put his head in his hands.

If only it were that simple for me, Rachel thought sadly.

"And she wants me to go to the wedding..."

This stunned Rachel.

"How can Astoria want you to go? I mean... Wow... At least Draco had the courtesy to ignore me after I found out."

Theodore rubbed his face again. "I have no idea why she wants me there, but I feel like I should go. I just can't go. I will know every person there, but they will be like strangers. No one will understand why I can't be happy for them. But I can't not go either..."

Rachel felt as though she got the better end of the situation when he said this. Although Draco had ignored her after their fall out, Astoria seemed to be clinging to Theo. Clinging to what ever they had had and refusing to let him move on while she did just that.

"Theo... Do you really need to go to this? I just think it will do more harm than help," Rachel asked gently.

The look on his face could not make his feelings clearer: he had to go. He couldn't move on without proof that Astoria was undoubtedly doing the same.

"Rachel, I can't..." he broke off.

She shook her head. He was not going to this wedding.

"I can't let you go alone. If you're set on this, I'll... I'll go with you."

He wasn't going alone, anyway.

"Really? I don't want you to come if you don't want to, Rachel."

"And I don't want you to go by yourself. I'll go with you if you want to." Theodore grinned at her. Rachel had a feeling it was not going to end well, but with everything that had happened, what could make her more upset?

Theodore told her about a small party that Astoria's family was having that Saturday. It was for all the people attending the wedding; a rehearsal of sorts. The wedding was in just a few weeks after all. They agreed to meet at his home before going to the party.

Theodore left looking hopeful while Rachel closed the door after him, hoping that things would be better than she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 7

It was a quiet morning as Rachel ate breakfast and prepared to see Draco for the first time in about a month.

She opened her closet and looked for something to wear. Rachel pulled out a few of the sundresses she had inherited from Helena.

Rachel decided on a red, strapy, knee length dress. The skirt was embroidered with a golden flower-like pattern. She threw on a pair of gold wedges and applied simple make-up before apparating to Theodore's home.

Theodore was wearing khakis and a button down shirt with his work shoes. He gestured for her to take his arm. Hesitantly, she complied and soon they were standing outside of the Greengrass' summer home.

Rachel's heart began to race. What if something went wrong? She looked up at Theodore who looked the same way she felt. Rachel gave his arm a gentle squeeze to reassure not only him, but herself as well.

Theodore knocked on the door which was promptly answered by none other than Daphne Greengrass, Astoria's older sister.

"What are you doing here," Daphne sneered.

Theodore stayed quiet, so Rachel took the lead.

"If you must know, we were kindly invited by your sister. Here is the invitation if you don't believe me," Rachel said importantly a she handed the invitation to Daphne. Daphne looked much as her younger sister did, but was less shapely with a sharper face. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, and her fitted dress was a pale yellow matching her heels.

With a huff, Daphne stepped aside and let them in.

Just about fifty people stood inside the rooms surrounding the entrance. Rachel recognized most of the people in attendance, knew their names and faces, but little else.

_Oh dear, I'm in for it now_, Rachel thought to herself.

Theodore seemed to have frozen just inside the door. Pulling him into the house gently, Rachel searched for a relatively empty room in which they could sit. Spotting a nice settee by a large window, Rachel escorted Theodore over and sat down.

The house was decorated in the usual pure blood fashion: large, useless paintings on beige walls, marble floors and gold trimming along the walls. Potted plants sat sporadically in corners of some rooms, usually near a settee or couch occupied by some old aristocratic-looking person. It looked like something out of a late period piece; people in fancy garments, large hats, discussing some posh and unimportant matter.

It was going to be a long day.

A few hours had passed since the two had arrived. People had greeted them, asking of their families, their lives, and other aspects they did not actually care for.

Rachel had learned this early on in life: no one of 'high blood status' really cares to know of your life, they are simply fulfilling the niceties of upper class living.

"Be glad no one has pestered you about your feelings on the wedding. Some relative of Narcissa's wouldn't let me leave the refreshments until I listened to her ramble on about flowers for a good five minutes," Theodore said exasperatedly.

Rachel giggled. She hadn't been bothered by anyone as of yet, and she intended to keep it that way.

Theodore had proved to be excellent company at the party. He had continuously made jokes about the attendees as they passed, making Rachel giggle, and occasionally, out right laugh.

_I haven't laughed in so long_, she realized.

The sensation was like an old blanket; she knew its feel, but couldn't remember the last time she felt its warmth.

_I can see why Astoria wants to keep him_.

"Do you want to go outside? It's a pretty extensive field, plenty of room to avoid people," Theodore suggested.

Rachel considered it for a moment and agreed. It looked beautiful out, and Rachel wanted to look around more.

Taking his arm again, Theodore led Rachel out the glass doors and into a gorgeous field.

"oh wow..." Rachel could not find other words to describe her feelings.

The grass was fluffy and dotted with clusters of colorful flowers. A large tree was thriving towards the far end if the property. It was one of the most picturesque places she had ever seen.

"quite breath taking, huh? I remember having the same reaction when Astoria first showed it to me..."

"I'm sorry. About the two of you, I mean... This really sucks," Rachel finished.

"I know. But this is the closest I will be to her for the rest of my life, let's not spoil it."

"you know, you speak the proper garb for this lot, but you are so unlike them. I'm a bit surprised to be honest."

"well I'm not the only one, Rachel. One can tell that you are of a... Higher status, if you will." Theodore chose his words carefully.

"the way you speak shows it on occasion, but your actions prevent people from admitting it."

Rachel looked up at him curiously, considering his words.

"I guess I just want to be judged for being me, not my blood."

Theodore smiled sadly. "it must be nice."

Rachel understood what he meant. Being pure blooded, sorted into Slytherin, and his family being Death Eaters had gained him a reputation before he arrived at school.

At least Rachel's father had been accepting of the people she made friends with. If it had been up to her mother, she would probably have ended up like Daphne.

Rachel shuddered at the thought. She turned back to the scene in front of her and stepped forward a few inches, letting the breeze tug at her hair and skirt.

*A.N.: I really like Teddy. He is really interesting, and I'm glad I wrote him the way I did. What do you guys think? Comment/rate/message me at your leisure.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners

Chapter 8

Rachel didn't know how it happened, but one minute she was laughing,

arm in arm with Theodore, and the next, she was pulling Draco off of

Theodore.

Being in heels, it was even more difficult for Rachel to pull Draco away, even with Astoria pulling Theodore in the opposite direction.

Although the girls had pulled the boys off of each other, Draco kept lunging to attack Theodore. Rachel ended up dragging him through the house and into one of the various, unused rooms in the Greengrass home. After closing the door behind her, Rachel kicked Draco to the floor.

" What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

Draco simply looked at her, rage apparent in every inch of his face.

"Don't you look at me like that, after what you did to Teddy, I should be jinxing you," Rachel said angrily.

Draco's rage transformed into worry. "What's wrong with Teddy?"

"Nothing," Rachel began, but upon seeing Draco's resolve to know, she decided to tell him. "Teddy hates me now..."

"What? Why would he hate you?"

"Because," Rachel started, her voice choking with tears. "You told him you would take him to the park. He was really looking forward to it, dressed and ready to leave before eight. When I told him that we'd had a fight... And that you weren't coming..." Rachel wiped away a tear that had escaped and let out a shaking breath. "He told me he hated me. I called Harry and he took him to stay at his place... I haven't seen Teddy since he left."

Draco couldn't believe it. By trying to avoid Rachel and make things easier for everyone, he had just made it worse.

"How long has it been," Draco asked quietly.

"Three weeks." Rachel's composure had returned.

"I'm so sorry." Draco tried to apologize, but Rachel held up her hand, cutting him off.

"This isn't important right now. Why did you attack Theodore? He hasn't done anything to you, not even at school. What could possibly make you want to go at him like that? Especially here, at a wedding party. For you."

For a while, Draco said nothing. He rose to his feet before speaking.

"Why are you here with him? You aren't friends, you don't work together. Why did you come... With him?"

Rachel sighed. "Astoria wanted him to come. To the wedding too. And he feels that he needs to see her move on from him."

Upon seeing Draco's perplexed expression, she clarified.

"It's reasonable if you think about it. If they disconnected abruptly how would they know that the other was truly out of their grasp? That it was impossible to stay together," Rachel added quietly.

"I felt Theodore shouldn't have to face this alone, so I agreed to come with him. I thought that I could..."

Draco didn't take his eyes off of Rachel for a moment. Her hair was wavy, reaching her shoulders in layers, a beautiful shade of light brown. Her dress hugged her curves, reminding him of the times he had held her, never wanting to let go. Rachel's makeup was simplistic, but did not detract from the affect it had. Everything she did was the same as it had been when they were together. And for some reason, this made his heart sink.

"You thought you could what?" Draco asked quietly.

"I thought it might work. Theo's reasoning. It makes sense after all, but..."

Silence consumed the room for a long while.

"I can't... I can't do this. I thought- I thought that if I saw you go through with it, get married to Astoria, that I would feel better and move on. But I don't."

Draco wanted to say something, to help Rachel and prevent the world from hurting her, but as their history would show, whenever he tried to help her, she only ended up hurting worse than before.

"Draco," Rachel whispered, looking into Draco's face for the first time.

He looked much worse than she would have thought. Although he wore a nice button down shirt and dress pants, he looked far from okay. His hair was ruffled, as if he hadn't bothered to care for it. He had dark circles under his eyes, though he tried to cover them. Rachel had thought he would look better, but the sight of these indicators of depression reassured her that he cared about her.

"Draco, I can't do it. I can't watch you hold hands with Astoria. I can't watch you move farther and farther away from me. I can't watch you marry Astoria. I don't want to watch you marry someone... who isn't me."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Rachel had fled the room.

Rachel ran to find Theodore. She would tell him that she couldn't stay here any longer- he of all people would understand. Whether he left with her was up to him. As much as Rachel had wanted to support

Theodore and his actions, she couldn't take another minute of it.

Rachel looked for a sign as to where Theodore and Astoria had gone.

This place is huge, Rachel thought, becoming frustrated.

As she passed one of the gardens surrounded by hedges, Rachel heard rustling.

Oh god, no.

Rachel hoped to be wrong about the noise. She would rather see a blast-ended scrute than what her mind had jumped to.

Unfortunately, she was right.

Astoria and Theodore stood near the hedges, locked in a tight embrace, their lips even more so.

Rachel was like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she reached down for the largest pebble she could find, and threw it in their direction.

The pebble was off by quite a bit, but she wasn't aiming at them. It was more to get their attention.

The pebble worked perfectly. Astoria pushed Theodore away, stumbling backwards. Theodore looked just as stunned as Rachel had a moment ago.

When neither of them spoke, Rachel began the reprimanding.

"You two... I don't even know what to say any more." Gesturing to

Astoria she continued, "You're getting married, yet you continue to cling to Theodore." To Theodore she added, "And you. Theo, you're an intelligent, kind-hearted person. I understand you don't want to give

Astoria up, but is this what you'll resort to? Short meetings behind bushes and walls, always being the other man? I thought you would have more respect for yourself..."

Both guilty parties hung their heads. Shaking her head slightly,

Rachel bid farewell to them, and without observing the niceties of 'higher-class living', she disapparated to her home in London.

*A.N.: Hello readers! I know it's been a while, but I had AP testing, school work, etc. to do. But never fear! I have, in that time, finished this story! I'll spend the next few hours/days posting the final chapters so keep an eye out for the updates z8D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners

Chapter 9

The sky was dark, large black clouds looming over Britain. Wind pushed Draco gently along as he briskly walked toward the home of the Boy Who Lived.

Seven years ago, he would have laughed at the thought of walking to

Harry's home to right the wrongs he had caused Rachel.

Funny how that number follows them around, Draco thought. Seven years he had known Rachel before Hogwarts, seven months he had not seen her before his aunt had tried to kill her... Well, they always said that seven was the magical number.

And for the first time, he was truly starting to believe it.

Harry opened the door, and upon seeing who was there, narrowed his eyes. In all honesty, Draco wasn't surprised.

"What do you want?"

"Hello Harry. I need to speak with Teddy," Draco replied, appearing unfazed by the cold greeting he received.

"Why would I allow you to enter MY home, to speak with MY godson, Malfoy?"

"Because he is my cousin... Potter."

Harry stepped aside after glowering at Draco for a moment, allowing him passage into his house.

Draco stepped through the doorway with a curt nod. The house was small and cottage like. The beige walls were covered in moving photographs of his friends and family. One picture in particular caught his attention.

Harry and Rachel sat together on the front porch of the house. They were smiling, laughing. Harry seemed to have tripped, dumping the contents of the discarded box onto Rachel. She was draping the content of the box, various fabric pieces, on Harry's head.

Draco's heart stung. He remembered when Rachel had first brought a few things to his house. They'd had a great time unpacking her bags, rearranging drawers, cooking, and playing small games.

He turned away from the picture. As it, and others, continued to move, Harry pointed Draco to the stairs.

"His room is the last door on the right. And he is your second cousin," Harry added.

"Close enough," Draco smirked back.

Harry followed Draco up the stairs and stopped just outside of Teddy's room. He nodded to Draco, who knocked lightly on the door before opening it and going inside.

Teddy sat at his small table, drawing away. Draco quietly walked over to him, not wanting to disturb the small boy. Teddy was concentrating intensely on his drawing.

Although he was young, his artistic abilities were very advanced.

Teddy was drawing what looked to be his room in Grimmauld Place.

"Hey," Draco said quietly.

Teddy spun around and, seeing it was Draco, had a reaction similar to Harry's.

Teddy pouted angrily and turned away again.

"Teddy, we need to talk. It's important."

"No. You forgot me because you and mu- Rachel were mad at each other."

Draco felt like Teddy had slapped him.

So Rachel hadn't been exaggerating in the slightest.

"Teddy, please. I need you to listen for a minute," Draco said desperately. Teddy begrudgingly turned to face him again.

"Look, I know that taking out my frustrations on you by not taking you out was wrong. I'm not asking for you to forgive me. But I need to tell you that you shouldn't be mad at Rachel. She didn't do anything wrong. Our fight was my fault. I don't want you to go back to

Grimmauld Place because I told you to though. I just want you to think about what I have told you."

Draco waited a moment for Teddy to yell, kick, or scream, but he just sat there. He got up and headed toward the door.

Draco paused at the door.

"You know," Draco started. Teddy turned to face him. "Rachel misses you. A lot. She just wants you to be happy, and if that means that you stay here, she will accept it because she loves you. But she wants you to back at home. Just thought you should know."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners

Chapter 10

A few days later, Teddy went back to Grimmauld Place. For the first time, in a very long time, Rachel cried with happiness.

Teddy didn't mention that Draco had gone to see him, but he did say that he missed her.

Rachel did not enforce any kind of bedtime that night. She even called in sick so she and Teddy could spend the day together.

They spent the day at the zoo, taking pictures so Teddy could draw the exotic animals and having fun.

When they returned from their London adventures, Teddy was exhausted. Rachel read him a bedtime story and, just before Rachel left his room, Teddy called her back.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... But... I'm sorry for leaving. I didn't mean to say I hate you."

Teddy was almost seven, but was definitely an old soul. Just like his dad.

"It's okay Teddy. I'm just glad you're back," Rachel replied, gently kissing his forehead. "Night Teddy. I love you."

"I love you too, mum," the blue haired boy said with a yawn.

A small smile on her face, she left his room and headed off to her

own room, much happier than she had been in a very long time.

Since Teddy's return, things had started to look up for Rachel.

She had gotten promoted to leading a team of aurors, though Harry tried to convince her to stay on his team.

Rachel had also started to feel better, coming out of her depressive state and rejoining the living. Helena was pleased by the change in her mood.

A few weeks after Teddy returned, Rachel wound up taking Teddy to Diagon Alley for lunch and the Weasley joke shop.

"Hey! It's been a while, where have you been," Helena inquired.

As Teddy ran off, Rachel replied.

"Stealing dragons, breaking into Hogwarts, and kicking ass."

"I thought that was six years ago," Helena joked.

"Hmm, you're right. I get confused sometimes."

Laughing, they walked over to the back room, leaving George to watch

Teddy.

It was a cramped room, containing boxes of new products and such.

Rachel found a sturdy stack and took a seat. Knowing Helena, she would want a play by play of these past few months.

"So how are things?"

Sighing heavily, Rachel recounted the events of the engagement party and Teddy's home coming.

Helena looked pleased to hear that Rachel was doing better, but she seemed troubled.

"Why do you look so upset? I thought you'd be happy that I'm feeling better," Rachel asked confused.

"Rachel, didn't you see it? He was jealous. He looked upset that day because, from his point of view, you moved away from him," she explained.

"I moved away from him," Rachel repeated, growing furious. "He is the one who got engaged and didn't tell me. He is the one who says he loves me, but refuses to fight for his happiness. He is the one who moved away, not me."

Helena stood up and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that he obviously still cares about you," she said gently.

"I know... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just... I don't know. I'm happy, but I'm still not happy, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, actually. I do. Remember when George started dating Angelina?"

Rachel remembered this well. George thought that if he dated her, he'd be closer to Fred. Although it killed her, Helena accepted it because she loved George and wanted him to be happy. Soon enough he had realized how crazed his thoughts were and fixed what he had done.

Now the two of them were happily married.

"How could I forget?"

"I'm trying to, but how can I do that if you two keep bringing it up," said a voice from behind them. George had wandered into the doorway of the small room. He walked over to Helena and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"It doesn't matter how badly I screwed up. Helena set me straight, and now we couldn't be happier. If I hadn't apologized and she didn't love me... I don't know what I'd have done."

Helena awed at her husband, and seeing that things were going to become more intimate, Rachel quietly crept out of the room to get Teddy.

George had given her something to think about.

The way she saw it, nothing would change unless Draco was willing.

A large part of her knew it was unlikely, but a small, almost nonexistent part of her had hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners

Chapter 11

A month had passed since her talk with Helena. Nothing had changed much: Teddy was enjoying himself, painting and learning all sorts of new things with his various baby sitters, The Weasleys were happily going about their lives, and the Potters were talking about having kids.

With so much happiness and excitement, it was hard to understand why

Rachel seemed so upset.

She couldn't help feeling like she was missing something. As if someone had borrowed a vital part of her and had yet to return it. But to keep from others worrying about her, she pushed the feeling aside.

The empty feeling was still there weeks later. It had been a few months since the incident with Astoria at lunch. Rachel knew that it was the reason she felt the emptiness, but what could she do? Draco hadn't spoken to her, or even attempted to for that matter.

Rachel walked into the Ministry to work. As she made her way to her office, she received the usual memos: Harry with new assignments, notices from the minister's assistant, etc. But there was one that caught her eye.

The paper in question was not colored to indicate any official, ministry business. That left it to be a personal matter.

What in the world? It must be from mum, I mean, who else would send me a private note at work, Rachel concluded logically.

As she turned the note over, she saw Draco. He was standing not too far from her and seemed to just be waiting for her to read the note.

She looked down and saw her name written elegantly. In his handwriting.

While she had been craving interaction from him, Rachel couldn't help but grow furious with the situation.

Rachel looked up again and saw him watching. He looked better than he had the last time she saw him.

She searched his hands for a wedding ring. The wedding had been scheduled to take place a few weeks ago, so he would be wearing a ring.

Unfortunately, his hands were in his pockets.

Rachel, still hurt by what he had done, threw him a disgusted look and set the note on fire. The note quickly burned up and fell to her feet, reduced to mere ash.

With another furious glance, she walked away.

Draco simply watched, unsurprised by Rachel's actions. He had imagined that she was still upset, and now he knew exactly severe his situation was.

"Miss, there is someone here to see you."

"Thank you Veronica, tell them I'll be with them in a moment,"

Rachel replied.

Harry had taken the day off to see his cousin, Dudley, about some issue he was having. A bit surprised by his willingness to visit him,

Rachel had agreed to cover his work for the day.

Whoever was here was most likely expecting to see Harry, but she would look over the issue and do the best she could.

Rachel looked up toward the window that opened to the small waiting room for Harry's office. She saw the man sitting was not having an issue with wizard disturbances or someone with paper work that It was Draco.

Rachel quickly scribbled a note to Veronica and sent it magically

out the door.

"Sorry , Miss McCarthy will be unable to see you. will be back tomorrow, you can come back then," Veronica told him after skimming the note.

Draco looked disappointed, looking in the window to Harry's office.

No matter what you do Rachel, Draco thought to himself. I'm not giving up.

Draco continued his attempts to speak with Rachel over the next few days. He sent notes, set up meetings, and tried various other ways to contact her. She avoided them all. Draco refused to give up.

He had lost her once; he wasn't going to let it happen again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners

Chapter 12

"Night Teddy," Rachel whispered.

"Night mum," the small boy yawned back.

Rachel closed his door as quietly as possible and sauntered down the narrow stairs to her room. Dressed in a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, she climbed into her large bed and closed her eyes as she waited for sleep to wash over her.

She woke up to a soft taping at her widow. Throughout Grimmauld Place, her room was one of the few that had a window that lead to the front of the building.

Sleepily, Rachel wandered over to the window, the taping occurring infrequently.

It was so dark out that Rachel could barely see through the window.

She opened it slightly and looked down again.

There, at three o'clock in the morning, throwing pebbles at her window in a jacket, collared shirt, and jeans, was Draco Malfoy.

"I need to talk to you. It will only take a minute," Draco called softly.

"Go home. I'm not interested."

"Please, it's important."

"I'll call the authorities Draco, go away," Rachel replied, growing impatient with him.

"Just a minute Rachel. That's all I ask. If you don't want to listen after that, I'll leave," Draco pleaded.

There was a tense and lengthy pause.

Then Rachel closed the window and walked farther into the room.

Draco stood on the sidewalk in front of her house in disbelief.

Rachel was a rational person; he'd thought she would at the very least hear him out.

As he turned to leave, he heard a door open. He faced the front of her home and found Rachel standing in the door way, arms crossed over her chest.

"You have one minute."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners

Chapter 13

Draco stood in the familiar kitchen awkwardly. Rachel stared blankly

at him from across the counter. Her normally expressive face showed nothing. Not even her eyes betrayed her emotions.

Seconds passed. Then minutes. After what felt like hours, he sighed.

Why is this so hard?

Clearing his throat, he tried to speak.

"I, uh..."

"Tell me what you want or leave," Rachel responded curtly. "I have to work tomorrow and if you're going to stand there like an idiot, I'd rather go to bed."

Though her words were angry, she sounded more irritated and frustrated than upset.

"If you honestly felt that way, you wouldn't have opened the door."

Rachel rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust. She turned to leave when he caught her arm.

"I'm sorry. But... Am I just a little right? If you really had no interest in talking, would you have let me in?"

She knew Draco was right, but rather than speak, she took her place back at the counter.

Rachel hated that he knew her so well. She hated that, even when she didn't know what she was thinking, he knew what was going on in her head. And it was for those reasons she was still in the kitchen.

"I... I know that you were hurt when you found out about... Astoria.

And I know I shouldn't have lead you on."

Rachel said nothing.

"I should have told you. You didn't deserve to find out the way that you did. I didn't want you to feel like I was ashamed of you, or that you meant nothing more than some random girl."

Tears began to fall from Rachel's eyes. It was precisely what had truly bothered her about the entire situation. And he was sincerely sorry for it. She could hear it in his voice.

Draco reached across the counter to brush away the tears that fell.

Rachel let him.

"I miss us," Rachel whispered. "But you don't want to disappoint your parents. And you're married now, and-"

"Who told you I got married?" Draco walked around the counter to stand in front of her, nothing standing between them.

Now it was Rachel's turn to be confused.

"The reason I'm here, at 3 in the morning, is because a couple weeks back, I made a decision. And seven hours ago, I told my parents that I didn't care what they had to say, but I was never going to marry

Astoria."

Draco raised his left hand, revealing that his ring finger is ring-free. Rachel gasped.

"I put off the wedding at first. Came up with dumb things that would prevent us getting married, then, when I was having dinner with them last night, I realized something. You are what I want. I spend all day thinking about you and whether you're happy, and I have no idea what

I'd do if you weren't in my life. Astoria and Theodore are back together. She wanted me to thank you for being stubborn. She said that you have always been that way and that you should never change it."

Rachel only caught about half of what he said. Astoria and Theo were together again. Draco fought his parents for her.

"I know we have tried this a million times, but..." Draco offered her

a slight grin.

"What's a million and one in the long run," Rachel asked.

Draco kissed her softly. He wrapped his arms around her as she deepened the kiss. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. He knew every curve of her body, and he never wanted to lose the feel of them.

"I love you Draco," Rachel whispered.

"Not going to build up the emotion this time?"

"Why build it up when it's already blatantly present?"

Draco laughed. "I love you more Rachel."

They both knew that it was a long shot, and both had had the feeling that nothing could go wrong with them before.

But this time it would work. They were sure of it.

*A.N.: AW! They're finally together and will be happy! Or will they? O.O


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimers: All characters featured in this story (with the exception of Rachel and Helena) belong to JK Rowling. All stuff belongs to their respective owners

Epilogue

Rachel turned over in bed. She and Teddy had moved in with Draco recently and, although they'd run into a few problems, everything was going splendidly.

She opened her eyes and found the place where Draco should have been empty.

Curious as to where he had run off to, Rachel put on a pair of

Draco's boxers and one of his dress shirts, then trotted down the stairs to find him.

She found him pacing in front of the fireplace.

"What on earth are you doing up before nine on a Saturday? And completely dressed too."

Draco turned to her, a nervous grin on his face. He had been a bit on edge lately. Rachel assumed it was because of his parents' protests to him dating her again.

He wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans with his black shoes. His hair was a mess, but looked good.

Draco walked over to her and kissed her swiftly.

"You look fantastic in my clothes."

"You don't look so bad in them yourself," Rachel joked. "Why are you up and dressed anyway?"

"I have a surprise."

Draco pulled her toward the fireplace.

"Oh no, you are not taking me anywhere without me being dressed in appropriate clothes," she protested.

Ignoring her, he laughed and pulled her close to him and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!"

In a quick swirl of green flames, they appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley.

People stared at them oddly, which is a great feat considering their society.

Rachel tried to fix her hair to not feel as underdressed. Draco then shrank down to one knee and took her hands in his.

"Rachel McCarthy, you are the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met. You are stubborn, opinionated, and too logical for your own good.

But you are also the most wonderful, beautiful woman I know. It's been

a long and difficult journey, but we got through it. It would mean the world to me if you became my wife. Will you marry me?"

Rachel was at a loss for words. A fierce blush exploded across her face. Everyone had stopped to watch what would happen. Everything was silent.

Clearing his throat, Draco added, "The entire Alley is watching, so this would be really embarrassing if you said no."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. She threw herself onto him and kissed Draco full on the mouth.

She felt him slide a ring onto her left finger as the Alley burst with catcalls and cheers.

When they broke apart, she looked down at her finger. A large, silver ring with a pale emerald sat on her finger.

Speechless, Rachel smiled at her new fiancé.

It felt great to call Draco by the title she had always wanted to give him.

*A.N.: Okay, yes, they are finally together forever. I won't leave these two alone, but they will most definitely stay together. I really hope you liked the story. Comments, reviews, etc. are welcome. Not sure when I'll post another story, but keep an eye out. Much love,

Potterette z8D


End file.
